Shard: The Legacy
by Jocas12
Summary: Uma historia de um herói, de seu nome Shard. Conta com vários capitulos e cenas épicas (eu não sou bom com descrições)


Shard: The Legacy- Capitulo 2  
Plano Neo-Humano

"O meu nome.. É Ian Clinton. Há 3 meses atrás, durante uma missão dada por uma empresa anónima, eu fui envolvido numa explosão de uma máquina, devido á falha de uma experiência. Agora, Link City está num caos, e o que será... Que aconteceu comigo?"

-Localização: Edificio "Anti-Link" -

[3 MESES APÓS A EXPLOSÃO]  
Num quarto completamente pintado de branco, com uma cama de hospital no seu meio, Ian ainda continua a dormir. Do seu lado, uma garota de cabelos ruivos, e de pele um pouco mareno, lia uma revista de moda muito famosa em Link City, a "Link Modelship". Do nada, Ian acorda sobressaltado:  
-O-Onde é que estou?!- diz.  
A garota coloca a mão no ombro dele para o acalmar:  
-Calma, Ian... Estás seguro. –mal diz isto, abraça Ian com todas as suas forças- Pensavamos que nunca ias acordar...  
-C-Como assim?  
Ian olha em seu redor, notando que se encontra num quarto igual a um de Hospital, com uma televisão no canto esquerdo do quarto, desligada no momento, e uma janela do seu lado esquerdo, com 2 cortinas cor-de-pele esvoaçando devido á pequena brisa vinda de fora:  
-Primeiro que tudo.. Quem és tu e onde é que eu estou?  
-O meu nome é Alison Eight, deves-me conhecer mais como Oito.  
-Espera... Tu, és a Oito?  
-Exatamente. –ela sorri gentilmente-  
-Pensava que ias ser aquelas "Nerds", parece que me enganei. Agora responde-me á segunda pergunta. –coloca a mão na cabeça, devido a estar um pouco atordoado- Onde é que eu estou?  
-Neste momento, estás na ala hospitalar do Edificio "Anti-Link", mais propriamente no quarto 204.  
-Não era preciso seres tão específica, mas obrigado pela informação.  
-Eu gosto sempre de ser específica. Ratos de escritório são assim. –ri um pouco e depois olha para Ian com um olhar preocupado- Estás bem? Sentes alguma dor ou assim?  
-Sinto uma pequena dor de cabeça, mas isso é pouco para um tipo como eu.  
-Ah... Isso é normal.  
-Normal? O que queres dizer com isso?  
-Ah... Tu vais entender. –ri meio sem graça-  
-Ceeerto... Quanto tempo é que eu dormi?  
-Queres que te diga mesmo?  
-Claro. Tenho o direito de saber.  
-3... meses.  
Ian fica a olhar muito sério nos olhos de Alison.  
-3 meses?  
-Sim.  
-O QUE?!  
Ian salta da cama e fica á procura de roupa no armário do quarto onde se encontra, completamente desesperado.  
-H-Hey... Tem calma. –Alison pega numa mala de couro que tinha aos seus pés, e a coloca em cima da cama- As tuas roupas estão aqui.  
-Claro! Merda... EU TINHA UM ENCONTRO COM UMA MIÚDA SUPER LINDA!  
-Podemos dizer, que perdeste o encontro. –ela ri, não só pelo que disse, mas também pela cara de Ian no momento.  
-Obrigadinho...  
Alison levanta-se da cadeira e anda até á porta do quarto, a abrindo em seguido, e olhando para Ian.  
-Veste-te. Estou á tua espera lá fora.  
-Tá.  
Ela sai do quarto, e Ian pega na mala observando as suas novas roupas. Um casaco comprido e de couro, completamente preto, uma camisa branca, com o nome Ian no ombro. "Parece aquelas camisas daquelas organizações todas chiques e ricas.", pensa Ian enquanto veste a camisa, e as calças de ganga azuis escuras. Quando acaba de se vestir, olha para um pequeno espelho do lado da porta e nota que os seus olhos têm outra cor. Um cinzento bastante claro, o que o deixa bastante confuso, já que a cor dos seus olhos eram verdes desde a ultima vez que se viu ao espelho.  
Depois disso tudo, sai do quarto e olha ao redor, vendo que se encontra mesmo numa ala hospitalar. Várias enfermeiras e enfermeiros circulam pela pequena ala, entrando nos vários quartos. Junto ao elevador encontra-se Alison, encostada á parede enquanto olha para o chão com uma cara pensativa. Ian aproxima-se dela e dá uma pequena pancada na testa dela.  
-Acorda mulher.  
-A-Ah.. Desculpa, estava a pensar numas coisas. –abana a cabeça- Vamos?  
-Diz um caminho. –faz um gesto de forma a apontar em frente para que ela se mova-  
Alison se desencosta da parede e carrega no botão do elevador. Passado pouco tempo as portas deste abrem-se, e os dois entram. Alison carrega no botão para o andar 10, e Ian olha para o ecrâ com o número dos andares. Eles encontravam-se no andar 24 do edificio.  
Ian pensa: "Estamos bastante altos, para uma ala hospitalar. E porque raios eu nunca ouvi falar deste edificio? Estranho...". O elevador começa a descer e Alison suspira, olha para Ian e diz:  
-Nestes 3 meses em que estiveste em coma... Esta cidade tem ficado um caos total. O crime aumenta a niveis extremos a cada dia, e tudo porque aquela maldita máquina explodiu.  
-Máquina? Estás-te a referir áquela máquina que eu vi explodir e que me colocou em coma?  
-Basicamente... Nós chamamos-lhe de Neo-Machine, pois a partir dela foram criados os Neo-Cristais.  
-Neo-Cristais? Espera... Havia um ficheiro que falava sobre isso. Cristais com um poder tão grande que apenas 10 cristais podiam dar energia para o mundo inteiro.  
-Exatamente, o problema é que quando a máquina explodiu, várias pessoas foram transformadas nesses cristais, e outras.. Bem... Essas são um caso especial.  
-Como assim um caso especial?  
-Tu vais já entender.  
Ian mexe a boca como se ia falar algo, mas a porta do elevador ao abrir o interrompe, fazendo-o olhar para a frente. Quando consegue observar o que se passa, ele fica de boca aberta.  
Uma base enorme, com várias pessoas, e 3 grandes ecrâs no meio. É isso que Ian observa.  
Alison sorri e olha para ele:  
-Bem vindo á Anti-Link HQ.  
-W...Wow...  
-Bastante grande né? –ela ri um pouco e cumprimenta uma funcionária que passa por ela.  
Ele observa a base completamente, principalmente os 3 ecrâs no meio da sala. Um com o mapa das 3 zonas de Link City, outro com as notícias de ultima hora, e um desligado.  
-Porque é que o 3º ecrâ tá desligado?  
-Ah... Esse é apenas para ocasiões especiais ou para transmissão de mensagens do diretor.  
-Entendi.  
Alison, começa a andar e faz sinal para que Ian a siga. Começam os dois a andar pela sala, com ele a observar cada canto, cada trabalhador, cada computador ligado com a maior curiosidade de todas. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava num local de operações tão grande assim.  
Ao chegarem a duas portas de madeira, polidas perfeitamente e com uma placa em cima a dizer "Escritório do Diretor", Alison pára e diz:  
-O diretor disse-me que mal acordasses para vires falar com ele. Por isso, vai, entra na sala.  
Ian acena com a cabeça e abre as portas, revelando um pequeno escritório, bem simples. Duas estantes de cada lado, completas de livros e ficheiros, uma secretária de madeira antiga no meio, com duas poltronas encostadas, e uma cadeira no outro lado, onde se encontra um homem, de cabelo grisalho, óculos com uma armação simples, e uma barba ligeiramente grande, também grisalha. Ao olhar para esse homem, Ian nota logo quem ele é. O maior empreendedor de Link City, Anthony Cervailles.  
Vindo do México há 15 anos atrás, ele montou o seu Império de manutenção e segurança aqui em Link City,de seu nome AutoSecurity, completamente do zero, mas, apesar disso o crime nesta cidade continua bastante alto. Pelo menos nas zonas Pobre e Central. Na zona Rica, dizem que os policias são os próprios robôs da AutoSecurity.  
Anthony olha para Ian com um sorriso e aponta para uma das poltronas:  
-Por favor, Ian. Sente-se.  
-H-Huh? Ah, certo. –Ian senta-se ainda nervoso por estar cara-a-cara com um homem tão importante na sociedade.  
-Não precisa de ficar tão nervoso. Eu posso ser um grande empreendedor, mas sou amigável. –ele sorri, e Ian sente uma gentilidade enorme no seu sorriso, o animando completamente, e colocando as duas mãos de forma a servirem como apoio para o seu queixo.- Finalmente acordas-te. Esperamos 3 meses para que isto acontece-se.  
-Obrigado por tratarem de mim. Afinal, eu sou apenas um ladrão, então é uma honra ser salvo por algo controlado por Anthony Cervailles.  
-Não precisas ser tão formal. Chama-me de Anthony mesmo.  
-Certo, Anthony.  
-Então, já deves saber porque estás aqui não é?  
-Hum, não. Pelo menos a Oito apenas me disse para entrar e não me explicou mais nada. Ah, explicou que a cidade ficou um caos nestes 3 meses, depois da explosão.  
-Hmm... –Anthony fica pensativo por um momento e depois levanta-se da cadeira, começando a andar de um lado para o outro- Pelo que parece vou ter que te contar tudo sobre o Plano Neo-Humano.  
-Plano.. Neo-Humano?  
-Sim. Depois da explosão da Neo-Machine, várias desastres caíram sobre esta cidade. Mas algo bom foi criado no meio disso tudo. Os Neo-Humanos. Pessoas capazes de controlarem a energia de Neo-Cristais, e usar essa energia como forma de poderes. Tu –para e olha sério para Ian, um olhar nos olhos castanhos bem profundo, fazendo com que Ian se arrepia completamente- és um Neo-Humano.  
-Eu sou... Um Neo-Humano? –fica a olhar durante algum tempo para o homem e depois começa a rir- Hahahaha, você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso?  
-Já viste os teus olhos? Estão cinzentos não estão?  
-... –pensa no que viu quando se olhou ao espelho- Estão.  
-Então, já acreditas em mim?  
Ian fica a pensar: "Um Neo-Humano... Era o que me faltava. Já não basta ter uma vida dificil ainda tenho que virar algo sobrenatural e com poderes."  
-Acredito.  
-Pronto. Mas tu és algo especial. Um Neo-Humano, perfeito.  
-Perfeito? O que há de especial nisso?  
-Além de poderes controlar Neo-Cristais, tu és capaz de criá-los a partir de qualquer matéria. Experimenta. Concentra-te na tua mão.  
Ian faz como ele lhe pede, e olha para a sua mão, concentrando-se completamente nela, sentindo o mundo em volta dele a desaparecer e do nada, pequenas particulas começam a aparecer na sua mão, juntando-se no meio da palma desta, e formando um pequeno cristal. Ele fica de boca aberta a olhar para o cristal, quando de repente, este desaparece.  
-Pelo que parece, ainda não os consegues controlar completamente. –senta-se de novo na cadeira e olha para ele- Mas com o tempo, vais aprender a controlar.  
-E-Eu... Não sei o que dizer mesmo. –olha nos olhos de Anthony.  
-Tu, és a fonte do nosso plano. O Plano Neo-Humano.  
-E de que se trata esse plano? –diz, encostando-se á poltrona.  
-Basicamente, nós queremos criar uma equipa composta por Neo-Humanos, como forma de parar o crime nesta cidade, e separar as zonas. Por isso o nome deste edificio. "Anti-Link". Já deu pra ver que a junção das 3 cidades e transformação em zonas não foi uma brilhante ideia do governo. Esta sociedade já existia há bastante tempo, mas sem o poder para pôr em prática a separação. Mas com este plano, nós temos o poder para o conseguir.  
-Então, nós, Neo-Humanos, vamos servir apenas como escravos para os vossos planos. –Ian levanta-se da cadeira, e começa a andar em direção á porta.- Desculpe, mas eu não aceito isso.  
Anthony dá uma pancada na mesa e levanta-se:  
-Por favor! Milhares de inocentes estão em risco devido a este caos. A única forma de o resolvermos é fazer a separação. E caso conseguirmos uma equipa estável, podemos acabar com o caos. Por isso... Eu peço, não, eu imploro que nos ajudes nesta missão.  
Ian suspira e olha para trás:  
-Tá. Eu aceito, mas com uma condição. Caso vocês maltratem alguém, eu acabo com isto, completamente.  
Ele abra a porta e sai, enquanto que Anthony se senta na cadeira outra vez e olha para o teto:  
-Consegui convencer... Ele vai ser uma ótima ajuda no meio disto tudo.  
Alison espera por Ian do lado da porta, quando este sai, ela anda até ele e pergunta:  
-Então... Aceitas-te ajudares-nos?  
-Sim. Pelo que parece..  
-Ótimo. –Alison sorri.- Agora segue-me, preciso te apresentar a nossa equipa. Sim este plano tem uma equipa em separado de tudo. E eu e tu estamos nela.  
-Vocês já criaram uma equipa para isto? Devo dizer, estou impressionado com o vosso trabalho.  
Os dois começam a andar em direção a uma pequena escada:  
-Muita coisa se encontra em jogo neste momento. Tivemos que preparar tudo já.-os dois começam a descer as escadas.- E criar uma equipa era fundamental, mesmo se não aceitasses.  
-Se o dizes.  
Chegam a uma porta de metal no fundo das escadas, e Alison introduz um código, abrindo a porta. Quando esta se abre, os dois entram numa sala pequena e simples, com 3 pessoas no dentro dela no momento. Um rapaz na secretária, mexendo em várias invenções e verificando dados no computador, uma miúda pequena que limpa as várias prateleiras, e um homem bastante grande, mexendo em várias armas, entre si, a pistola que Ian tinha roubado ao segurança durante a operação.  
Alison olha para Ian e fala:  
-Esta é a tua equipa. Parece fixe né?  
-Basicamente.  
-Anda vou-te apresentar a cada um deles. –andam até ao rapaz na secretária, um rapaz com cabelo preto e escuro, óculos grandes, e com um casaco vermelho e uns calções pretos. Pelo rasgo nos olhos, parecia asiático.- Este é o Nagito Totsuki. Ele é o nosso técnico de invenções e reparações.  
Nagito olha para Ian e estica a mão, para o cumprimentar. Ian agarra a mão dele o cumprimentando:  
-Prazer em te conhecer, Ian.  
-Prazer, Nagito. Então tu és tipo.. O génio daqui.  
-Não bem. Sou quem repara as coisas, apesar que tenho ajuda da Oito a maioria das vezes.  
-Verdade. Se não fosse a minha ajuda, nunca teriamos arranjado essas roupas para ti. –diz Alison, cruzando os braços.  
-Não são roupas normais?  
-Não. –diz Nagito enquanto pega num plano e o mostra para Ian- Fibra de cristal. O material mais resistente já criado.  
-Deixa-me adivinhar... Usaram Neo-Cristais para criar isto.  
-Basicamente. –guarda o plano e volta a olhar para Ian- Mas são altamente resistentes a qualquer coisa. Além disso, amplificam a forma como controlas Neo-Cristais. Foram criadas especialmente para ti.  
-Obrigado. Eu acho.  
-Anda. –os dois andam até á pequena miúda que limpa as prateleiras, com roupas bastantes simples e um cabelo loiro brilhante, capaz de refletir luz- Esta é a Hannah  
-Prazer, Ian. –sem olhar para ele uma única vez.- Espero que nos possamos dar bem.  
Alison sussurra no ouvido de Ian:  
-Ela não é muito amigável, apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa. Coisas que aconteceram em criança traumatizaram-na um pouco.  
-Oh..  
Depois de se apresentarem, andam até ao grande homem, de cabelo castanho escuro, sem camisa no momento e completamente exercitado:  
-Nathan York. Ele é tipo o nosso, segurança do local. Quando está concentrado a trabalhar nas armas ele não responde a ninguém. É um ex-militar, então é meio normal eu acho.  
-Verdade.  
Alison olha de novo para Ian:  
-Então.. O que achaste da equipa?  
-Meh, serve. –sorri sarcasticamente.-  
-Parvo. Eles são ótimas pessoas mesmo. Vais gostar de os conhecer.  
-Certo.  
Um alarme dispara na sala, e Nagito olha aflito para o ecrâ do computador:  
-Pessoal. Temos problemas. Crime na rua 051 da zona Central. 3 homens armados com metrelhadoras.  
-Parece que vais ter a tua primeira missão, Ian.  
Nagito levanta-se e vai buscar uma máscara a uma das gavetas da sua secretária. Anda até Ian e entrega a máscara:  
-Toma. Por enquanto vais ter que usar isso. Ninguém pode saber a tua identidade.  
-Ok então. –coloca a máscara, que se ajustava perfeitamente á sua cara, e ao falar nota que a sua voz está distorcida, olhando para Alison- Estou estiloso?  
-Bastante. –ri um pouco e empurra ele.- Vai em frente. Isto será o teu teste como parte do plano.  
-Certo.  
Ian abre a porta, e corre pelas escadas acima, passando pela grande sala e entrando no elevador enquanto pensa: "Vamos lá testar isto de Neo-Cristais."

-FIM DO CAPITULO 2- 


End file.
